Conversion of serial to parallel and parallel to serial data is well known in pulse code modulation (PCM) systems, a typical example of such a conversion circuit is the well know coder/decoder (CODEC). However, the CODEC can not implement a packetized data transmission system.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for transmission of packetized data between a serial PCM bus and a processor.